Navy Blue
by Batdz Angel
Summary: His eyes had been so blue...Chlark, AU, Anti-Lana/Anti-Lex.


Hey minna!

Well, I'm back with some all-new Chlark fics for you all! Read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville or its characters.

Enjoy!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Navy Blue**

**By Batdz Angel (\0/)**

His eyes had been blue, she remembered as she sat up, feeling the warmth of the artificial sun on her face. A gorgeous, heart-wrenching blue that could sparkle with most innocent joy or darken with most explosive anger. Those same eyes had brimmed with quiet passion and desire as he cradled her in his arms, lying on the old sofa in his family's barn…

She shoved her hair back, her fingers sliding over the shoulder-length locks, thinking about his eyes, about how she had always been fascinated by the way those eyes held secrets…

She looked up as the door opened and curled her knees beneath her as her self-appointed doctor entered the artificial setting. His thin lips curved at the sight of her and his beady eyes said 'You are mine…'

"Well, how do we feel today?" he asked in a falsely cheerful tone.

She wanted to tell him that she detested the use of the word 'we' because he wasn't the one imprisoned inside of a cage; it was only her and it would always be just her…

Instead, she said, "Fine."

He smiled with pride as if she were nothing but a naïve child and she wanted to lunge at him with her nails curved into claws but she clenched her fists tightly together as he sat down and began to ask her the same questions that had been asked for as long as she had been in the cage…

"What is your name?"

"Where did you live?"

"Who was your best friend?"

"Did he have powers?"

"How did he use them?"

"What were his weaknesses?"

"Did you hate him sometimes because of his secrets?"

"Did you want to hurt him?"

She answered with the same answers and kept her face impassive as he stuck a needled into her arm, the pain no longer stinging but blissful, reminding her how now, she could go back into her dreams…

And he was always there in her dreams, waiting, watching…

And his eyes were so blue…

_He was standing at the edge of the window, his tall form hunched over as he stared at something that only he could see. She paused at the top of the stairs, no longer certain if he would want to talk about what she had seen and remembered…_

_"Penny for your thoughts?" she said finally. "I would give you a dollar but…"_

_He glanced over his shoulder and a small smile slid over his lips as he turned to face her fully. He wore that red T-shirt and blue jeans with his regular work boots. His hands were shoved into his pockets and his eyes seemed to glow with blue light as she paused to look at him…_

_"Don't you get tired?" he asked her. "Of dreaming?"_

_"No," she said as she looked up at him, looked into his eyes. "I never get tired of dreaming."_

_"Why?" he asked softly._

_She smiled and lifted her hand. "Because," she whispered as she touched his cheek. "You're always here."_

_And he smiled, his eyes bluer than the sky._

She awoke again to the feeling of the artificial sun and closed her eyes tightly, tears leaking through. She knew who had put her here, who had taken the green stone and placed it in her bag so that he would weaken when the car came towards him…

Hot, wet, angry tears slid down her face and she wiped them away furiously as she cursed her. The girl with the iridescent eyes and long dark hair that had hypnotized him to the point of blindness…

She hated her.

She wanted her gone.

She had done this for one reason and one reason only…

To have him for herself…

She curled up into a fetal position, fingers digging into the fake grass, lips whispering a name she had sworn to never speak again…

"Lana…"

And she drifted away as a sharp pain slid over her arm.

She awoke to the sounds of shouting and screaming, her eyes searching her cage blearily as she struggled to sit up. Her eyes watched as the door opened and _she _entered, cheeks flushed as she reached down, yanking her to her feet roughly.

"If you scream," Lana Lang hissed at her. "I will shove this syringe into your body. Got it?"

She managed to spit at her, slumping back down to the ground as she lost her mobility.

And then he appeared.

His eyes, his beautiful blue eyes widened at the sight of Lana holding her captive and he breathed a soft, "No…" as he stiffened in the doorway. Lana sneered and held the syringe above her neck, saying softly, "What is it Clark? Surprised to see me?"

Clark Kent's eyes searched her own, as if looking for a sign. She wanted to scream at him to get away, to leave her here, to let her die because she wasn't worth it…

"Let her go Lana," Clark said his voice filled with quiet fury. "She has nothing to do with this."

"She has everything to do with it," Lana hissed her eyes snapping fire. "She's the cause of all my problems. Did you know she kept the adoptions papers on you? She kept them because she wanted to hurt you!"

No, she thought weakly. That's not true…

She had kept them because she knew what they meant…

Because they were the first of the keys to his secret.

"She wanted to have you for herself," Lana babbled on her eyes taking on a half-crazed look. "She wanted to take you away from me Clark. She wanted to keep you all to herself but I wasn't fooled by her act. I knew she wasn't just the best friend but the enemy. Don't you see Clark? The meteors don't cause your weakness, _she _does."

She moved then, swinging her arm up with all of her strength, the syringe flying from Lana's hand. She crawled away as Clark blurred, slamming Lana into the wall roughly, causing the young woman to cry out in pain as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. 

She got to her knees and managed to stagger upwards as Clark straightened from where he had been checking on Lana's pulse. He turned towards her and she opened her mouth in warning as Lana suddenly slammed her foot into his knee.

He doubled over in pain and she saw the glowing stones on the bottom of her shoes and bit back a snarl as she lunged Lana, tackling her to the ground. They rolled and she slammed her fist into Lana's nose, saying hoarsely, "I would've been happy for him if he chose you."

Lana gurgled as she took a fistful of hair and slammed her head into the ground. "I would've been able to go on, knowing he was loved by someone," she whispered. "But you didn't want that did you Lana? You wanted me dead. You wanted me gone…"

Suddenly, she heard a clicking sound and glanced over her shoulder to see Lex Luthor, a gun aimed at her. "Let her go," he said calmly. 

Lana shoved her off roughly, kicking her in the stomach as she fell to the floor painfully. "I told you I had friends in high places," the young woman giggled insanely. "I told you, didn't I?"

She bared her teeth at her and growled in reply. Lex cocked the gun and said, "I'm sorry but now, I have to kill you." 

Clark got to his feet, saying hoarsely, "No. Lex…"

Pain sliced into her as she saw the horror and betrayal written in Clark's eyes. Leaning her back against the wall, she got to her feet. "You already have killed me," she whispered as she met Clark's eyes. "I love you Clark."

His blue eyes widened and he said, "Chloe-!"  
  


Chloe Sullivan stared at Lex Luthor and Lana Lang, her fingers tightening around the syringe that Lana had dropped. She then jabbed it into her neck and felt the rush slice over her as Lex shouted and Lana laughed shrilly, the sound echoing throughout the room as she crumpled to her knees…

She saw his eyes, his beautiful eyes widen in horror and he blurred, catching her before she hit the ground. He was crying, she thought absently, why was he crying?

"Chloe…" Clark whispered as Lana kept laughing, leaning against Lex who looked down at her with disgust. "Oh God, Chloe…"

"Clark…" she rasped as the poison sliced over her. 

Clark gathered her into his arms and threw back his head, a scream tearing from his throat as Chloe's soul winged free…

_She awoke to the sounds of birds and sat up, looking around for a moment. Standing, she paused as she heard a soft voice and smiled as she saw her father standing there. Waving, she ran towards him but he kept getting farther and farther away…_

_And he was there._

_And he was crying._

_"Chloe," he whispered, reaching for her hand. "Chloe, please don't leave me…"_

_"Clark?" she whispered. "Clark, where am I?"_

_"Chloe…"_

Chloe opened her eyes…

And saw only the blue of his.

And she smiled.

**~ FINIS ~**


End file.
